This invention relates to floor grouting and in particular to a new and improved process for regrouting commercial floors using a two-part reactive epoxy grout including but not limited to: kitchen, bathroom, lobby, food service area floors where high traffic, aggressive chemicals or severe methods are used in daily cleaning.